Minorcan Dream
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: Team gone to the balerics for 3 weeks GSR YoBling ect ect also a crossover ensured maybe another show
1. Chapter 1

"Why not?"

Sara's voice bellowed down the empty corridors.

"You have to go" Sara shouted.

"No I am not going" Grissom said calmly.

"You have to go" Sara repeated.

"Sara I really don't want to go for 3 weeks in Minorca with the whole team."

"Look you are going whether you like it or not."

"Sara I don't want to risk it"

"Risk what?" She said angrily.

"Sara you know very well what."

"WHAT you think that something is going to happen between us."

"Uh…Yes"

"So what if it does theres nothing wrong with that."

Just then Catherine walked in, "Whats up sara?" she asked.

"Grissom is being stubborn and refuses to come with the team."

She left the room.

"Gil" Catherine said firmly "You are going, even if I have to drag you there."

"Catherine I know something is going to happen that I may regret later on." He said.

"What you meen between you and Sara?" she enquired. "What if it does you belong together and think about Lindsay she really wants you there."

Grissom looked at her, "Fine I will come but if anything happens then don't blame me."

He flicked the light off and left the room.

"Sara" Catherine shouted down the corridor.

Sara turned around, "WHAT" she shouted back.

"Shopping time" Catherine responded. "Lets go"

"Fine then."

They walked outside as the sun rose on another day in Vegas.

They arrived at the mall and wandered around till they found Sara's favourite store.

They walked in and Sara went searching through the clothes.

She held up a sexy white halter neck and black mini skirt.

"HOT" Catherine commented.

Catherine kept searching through the rack of clothes until she found a tarty red strapless top and mini white hot pants.

"These are SO you." She said.

"Whatever" Sara said. "I don't really want to look like a slut."

After shopping the girls headed back home.

"Hey Lindsay you looking forward to Minorca tomorrow." Sara asked.

"Yer it's going to be great."

Just then Catherine walked in, "Sara do you want to stay here for tonight that way we can go up together." Catherine asked.

"Ok can we swing by mine quickly to get my suitcases and everything else I am going to need," Sara said.

They got in the car and drove to Sara's place.

"Give us a hand girls" Sara shouted.

Catherine and Lindsay jumped put of the car and ran over to her.

They each grabbed a suitcase and dragged it to the car.

After 20 minuites the girls arrived back at Catherine and Lindsay's place.

That evening the girls were sat in the living room watching t.v.

"This is a good film." Sara commented

"Saint trinians is really good" Lindsay said.

After the film Lindsay went to bed and left Sara and Catherine to talk.

"You will never believe what Grissom's excuse was," Catherine said.

"Would be something about 'something happening between us'" Sara commented.

"Yes" Catherine responded. "How did you know?"

"I got the same excuse" Sara replied, "I'm not bothered if something does happen"

The girls finished their drinks and went to sleep.

"WAKE UP" Lindsay shouted trying to get her mom and Sara up.

They got up and raced to get ready.

They arrived at the airport, "You took your time" Greg said.

"Sorry" Sara stated.

"Ok who's sitting next to who?" Nick asked. "Call out your numbers."

"27" Greg said.

"28" Lindsay shouted

"29" Catherine shouted.

"30" warrick responded.

"33" nick said.

"34" Sofia shouted.

"35" Ronnie said

"38" Grissom said.

"39" Sara said.

Grissom looked worried, "how am I meant to last 11 hours sat next to Sara." He thought.

Sara looked at him then at Catherine.

"Oh my god" she muttered angrily under her breath.

She walked through security and towards the waiting room.

Catherine followed her, "Sara, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yer I'll be fine." Sara responded.

Everyone went through airport security and went through to where Catherine and Sara were sat.

"Mom can I go in the arcade" Lindsay pleaded.

"Ok but can someone go with her" Catherine said.

"I'll go with her," Greg said. "I'll whip you butt at air hockey."

"Your on." Lindsay said and grabbed the money from her pocket.

Catherine looked around to see nick and warrick eating.

"Boys and food" Catherine sighed.

Sara opened her bag and pulled out a book.

"What are you reading?" Grissom asked.

"It's a book called Deep six." She said.

"Oh" he responded.

"One of Kate's work partners wrote it." Sara replied.

She opened her book and read quietly.

"Flight Delta 9809 to Maò airport in Minorca is boarding now" The intercom blared.

Sara got up and went towards the arcade,

"Come on you guys we've got to go" She said.

Greg and Lindsay got up.

They followed Sara to get Nick Warrick Ronnie and Sofia.

Everyone boarded the plane and sat in their seats.

Nick Ronnie and Sofia sat talking.

Lindsay and Greg were having a thumb war.

Catherine and Warrick were trying to sleep.

Both Grissom and Sara were reading books.

"I really do want her and I know she wants me but why can't I seem to get the words out." Grissom thought.

"Why the hell will he not tell me how he feels?" Sara thought

After a long flight they finally arrived.

"We're here already" Catherine yawned.

"Yes" Lindsay said "FINALLY"

They left the plane and went to the Villa.

"Wow" Lindsay gasped as they entered the villa.

"Oh" Catherine said.

"My" Sara mouthed

"Gosh" Sofia piped up.

"WOW it's perfect" Ronnie said.

They unpacked and got changed, Sara raced down to the Cala en porter beach, everyone tried to catch up with a VERY excited Sara.

They walked down the 192 steps to the beach.

They spotted Sara tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on slow peoples I want to go swimming and or snorkelling." Sara shouted.

"Race ya down linds" Greg shouted.

"You're on!" Lindsay responded.

Everyone arrived at the beautiful beach.

"Wow" Was all they could gasp.

Later that evening everyone was getting ready to go out to get something to eat.

Sara was frantically racing around the Villa. "What are you doing?" Grissom asked.

"I am trying to find my Nintendo DS" Sara said.

"Huh"

"My games console"

"Which one??"

"The pink one with little butterfly stickers on it."

"It's on the table"

"Thanks."

Sara got changed into a halterneck and miniskirt.

"Is this ok?"

"Yer"

They arrived at the resturant and ordered their food.

As they sat eating they discussed stuff.

They paid the bill and left, they noticed the sun was still out but not for long.

Everyone except Sara and Gil headed back to the villa while they walked down to secluded area to watch the sun set over the Mediterranean Sea.

The sun began to set behind the cliffs "Wow it's magical" Sara said.

Grissom looked at her "Very beautiful"

Sara caught his gaze and smiled. After it had turned dark they went back to the villa.

"We are off to catch the evening entertainment at SA Piassa bar, are you coming?" Catherine said while Ronnie and Sofia threw helpless pillows at each other.

"Sure, what about you Sara?" Gil asked.

"Sure" Sara held his gaze and smiled until Catherine coughed causing them to look away.

Sara raced to get changed and came out wearing a white, knee length, strapless dress with matching flip-flops, she had pink glow-stick around her wrists.

Gil's mouth dropped when he saw Sara.

This didn't go un-noticed by the team who smiled.

Just then Cath's phone rang, "Greg" she muttered.

2 mins later she returned, "He's got us a table, so lets go"

They arrived at the bar, found Greg, Smiled and sat down.

"Ok, Catherine, Ronnie, Sofia and Me want a Sangrini, Lindsay wants a coke, Greg wants a Vodka and Coke as does Nicky, Warrick wants a Fanta orange so Grissom what do you want." Sara said.

"Waters Fine thanks Sara, uh shall I give you a hand?"

"Yer, sure".

They ordered the drinks and brought them to the table, sitting down their thighs brushed as the sat next to each other.

The Band started, soft music played as a sweet female voice sang.

The night passed swiftly, the CSI's retreated to the Villa but half an hour later Sara and Grissom went out.

They headed down to the beach and walked along the sand barefoot before sitting on the beach watching as the waves washed to the shore.

"1st day has been very relaxing" Sara whispered.

"Yes it has but we still have two weeks and 6 six days left" Grissom replied "Greg's hired a car for tomorrow He says since you already have knowledge of the Island you can choose where to go"

Sara looked at him and smiled.

"Any ideas Sara?" He said

"Well there is Cala Galdana, which is not far from here."

"Ok but is it crowded?"

"Afraid so but if you take a 2 mile hike east of the beach there is a really nice secluded Cove, We could've headed down there but Cath, Ronnie and Sofia want to meet guys and the guys want to meet girls."

"You and me could go down there, if you want to?"

"I would like that"

They headed back to the villa, they got changed and sneaking into their bedroom they climbed into the bed.

Gil wrapped his arms around Sara, She moved closer to him and fell asleep.

The next morning the team woke up and walked into Gil and Sara's room, the pair were fast asleep, Sara's head resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around Sara's body.

Just then there was a knock at the door, they opened the door to see Brass stood there.

"Sorry I am late! Flights SUCK"

"Come and see this" Catherine said and led him to Sara and Gil's bedroom.

"Aww" Brass said looking at the two CSI's curled up fast asleep.

Sara started to stir, which also caused Grissom to wake up.

The detective and the CSI left the room.

"Huh" Sara said "Oh it's time to get up"

"It is?" Gil asked and mumbled something, which sounded like 'okay'.

"Don't want to bloody get up" Sara mumbled and cursed a few times under her breath.

"I'll tickle you if you don't get up"

Sara glared at him "You just try it and see what happens"

He started to tickle her waist, this caused Sara to kick and laugh, then he tickled her feet, after that he decided it wasn't working so he pulled the quilt off her.

"Gimme it back NOW!" Sara said pulling on it.

Grissom tugged hard which caused Sara to roll on top of him by accident.

They gazed into each other's eyes, Gil leaned forward slowly, their lips met gently but the lust, passion and love took over.

Tongues dulled, hands roamed each other's bodies, soft incoherent moans escaped from their mouths.

The kiss soon ended and they both looked at each other.

"I uh we should well get up uh right n uh now" Sara said still in shock.

She got up and bgan to pick out her beach clothes when she felt a pair of hands on her hips and a head on her shoulder "I don't regret what just happened Sara honey" he wispered "Plus I think the black bikini will look nice."

Sara smiled and pulled out her black bikini and wispered "I do not regret what happened either it was just um not expected."

"Hmm" he said and kissed her neck lightly before heading to the bathroom they shared.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked into the main room where everyone was waiting for them.

"Ah you finally decided to join us" Brass said, "Car is here!"

"Nice to see you too Jim" Gil said before he smiled at the team.

Greg stood up with the keys, "Driving"

"I tax shotgun" Nick said, "Well I need to help navigate"

"I am the one who knows this place backwards," Sara said "But Nicky can navigate providing we don't get lost because Cala Galdana is my numero uno favourite beach"

Everyone nodded and headed into the car.

After 30 minuets of driving, Greg pulled over "We must be lost!"

"No we are not lost you don't need to turn for another 500 yards dimwit" Sara said "How about I drive! Atleast I don't need a map and I will not end up lost."

Greg nodded and looked at Nick who looked behind him to see the look on Grissom face, which he translated to be that he wanted to sit near Sara.

"Hey Grissom you wanna switch? Sara can kill you first!" Nick joked.

"Sure beats being stuck with Greg" He said "Or any of these lot"

Greg, Nick, Sara and Grissom got out and switched places.

After 15 minuets driving they finally arrived at the beach and Sara attempted to find a parking spot, to her luck she found one.

Everyone clambered out of the overheated vehicle and grabbed their bags.

They found the beach to be quite crowded but not too much, Greg's attention focused on the peddle boats which you could hire, "I want to go on the boat with the big slide" Greg whined "Please can we pretty please"

"Later Greg" Lindsay said before noticing some very HOT teenage boys walking past, they looked at her with smiles and she smiled back.

"God she is going to be a nightmare!" Catherine joked and pulled her daughter to where Nick and Warrick were setting up.

Sara was walking over the bridge nearest the beach with Grissom talking.

"Shall we head off and leave them? Or tell them we are disappearing OR Stay here for a bit then head off?" Sara asked.

"3rd option should be good."

"Okay" She said and began to walk down the steps.

Greg was setting up with Nick, Sofia and Ronnie when he noticed what Sara was wearing.

A tight black bikini top, which was strapless with a denim pair of tight hotpants, her hair was down with her sunglasses on the top of her head.

He tapped Nick' shoulder, Nick turned to look where Greg was pointing.

As Sara walked past Greg and Nick both wolf wistled, "Damn" Nick said "You look wow!!"

"Thanks Nick…I think."

"He's Right" Greg said "Yet again you always look like you fell from heaven."

"Yer, Yer (!)" Sara replied before removing her shorts which revealed her bikini bottoms.

She turned and wispered into Grissom's ear and ran off towards the crystal blue sea.

"You are so dead Sara!" he shouted and caught up with her before tackling her to the ground.

They gazed into each others eyes for so long they didn't notice Greg and Nicky sneaking up on them with a large bucket filled with water from the sea.

All of a sudden they felt cold water all over them, they looked up to see Nick and Greg laughing.

"Why did you do that?" Sara asked.

"You guys needed to cool down." Greg joked before running into the crystal blue sea.


End file.
